looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hair-Raising Hare
Hair-Raising Hare is a 1946 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot One dark night, in a dark, empty forest, Bugs Bunny is singing a stanza of "Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart". He pokes up out of his hole, dressed in a nightshirt and holding up a candle, and says, "Eh, I don't know but, did you ever have the feeling you was being watched?" which he is, via remote TV, as an evil scientist (a caricature of Hollywood actor, Peter Lorre) is planning to catch a rabbit to provide dinner for his large, hairy, orange, sneaker-wearing monster named Gossamer. The scientist lures Bugs to his castle via a shapely robotic female rabbit, complete with a large wind-up key in the back, and accompanied by "Oh, You Beautiful Doll". Once Bugs gets to the castle (labeled "evil scientist" in neon lights) the evil scientist locks the door behind him. Bugs looks at him and says, "You don't need to lock that door, mac. I don't wanna leave." Then he clicks his tongue and raises his eyebrows at the audience and begins kissing the mechanical rabbit on the hand. The robot short-circuits and breaks into pieces. Bugs faces the audience and says, "That's the trouble with some dames, kiss 'em and they fly apart!" Nonchalantly shrugging off this odd encounter, Bugs heads for the door, but the scientist persuades him to stay and meet another "little friend". When it becomes clear that this "friend" is a ferocious beast, Bugs sizes up the situation, vigorously shakes the scientist's hand "Goodbye!" and launches into a schtick where he packs luggage for a vacation trip, accompanied by a very brassy rendition of "California, Here I Come". Just before bolting for the door, he tells the scientist, in typical Groucho Marx fashion, "And don't think it hasn't been a little slice of heaven, 'cause it hasn't." The scientist then releases Gossamer to chase Bugs. As Bugs is behind a door and Gossamer is trying to break through, a desperate-sounding Bugs cries out, "Is there a doctor in the house?" A silhouette, seemingly from the theater audience, stands up and offers, "I'm a doctor." Bugs suddenly relaxes, grins, starts munching a carrot, and asks, "What's up, Doc?," just before Gossamer breaks through and the chase resumes. Bugs Bunny and Gossamer pass by a mirror, Gossamer looks at the mirror, then his reflection runs away toward the door, screaming in horror. Gossamer looks at the audience and shrugs. Bugs rushes up a staircase, but rushes back down and knocks down Gossamer, telling him he can't go up there because it's dark. Bugs acts as a lamp; he dances to the tune of "Shuffle Off to Buffalo" and taunts Gossamer by calling "Hey, Frankenstein!" Bugs and Gossamer keep running until a door on the floor opens and a rock falls into the empty space. While Bugs is tiptoeing backwards and praying, he bumps into Gossamer. He comes up with an idea and gives him a manicure. After filing Gossamer's nails, Bugs says, "Now let's dip our patties in the water," and puts the monster's fingers into the water to have his fingernails cut, but it contains two mousetraps which snap on his hands. Gossamer yelps in pain and starts sobbing. Bugs twice thinks he has escaped. The first time, the monster is hiding behind a picture frame and Bugs apparently isn't aware until he wises up and pokes Gossamer in the eyes. Gossamer gets out from behind the wall, and while looking for Bugs, finds him in a painting. Gossamer then gets the idea to poke Bugs in the eyes too, but before he can fully carry it out, Bugs jumps the gun and pokes Gossamer in the eyes again, and disappears from the painting, making Gossamer go behind the wall again. The second time, Gossamer is following Bugs behind the wall (which Bugs knows is happening because Gossamer is copying Bugs' footsteps) until Bugs marks where he previously was and smashes the mark with a giant mallet when Gossamer appears behind it. The wall crumbles and a barely conscious Gossamer quickly follows. The third time, Gossamer's in a knight's armor, holding an axe above his head. He gets hit by Bugs Bunny in his locomotive-style knight-riding horse, causing him to hit the wall to turn into a can labeled "Canned Monster". However, as Bugs saunters off toward the exit, singing to himself, Gossamer gets the bunny in his clutches. Bugs repeats his opening line, "Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?", and Gossamer's expression changes from anger to anxiety, and Bugs points to the audience. Gossamer (despite having already acknowledged the audience earlier) shrieks, "PEOPLE!" and runs away screaming, breaking through a series of walls, leaving his cartoon outline in all of them. Having "re-re-disposed of the monster", Bugs is about to "exit stage right" (although he's actually going stage left), when the female robo-rabbit re-appears, intact, and again accompanied by "Oh, You Beautiful Doll". Bugs snickers, "Mechanical," but then the robot smooches him on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on the smitten bunny, who says, "Well, so it's mechanical!" and assumes a robot-like gait (with his tail magically rotating like the robot's wind-up key) and follows her. Gallery 220px-Hare-Raising Hare Lobby Card.png|Lobby Card 51O8VxhKetL.jpg|2nd Lobby Card _main.jpg|Colorized Lobby Card 1db10b39b54d6adcfaa0d384b7ab8fe6.jpg hair-raising-hare-rear-from-left-sniffles-the-mouse-henery-hawk-bugs-E5NCMA.jpg|Poster Aif.jpg|Drawing by Virgil Ross Availability * VHS - Bugs Bunny: Superstar * VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny: Hollywood Legend * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Vol. 1, Side 8: 1940's Zanies * VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Vol. 8: 1940's Zanies * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 2: Running Amuck (1995 USA Turner Dubbed Version) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc 3 (restored with DVNR) * DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection Volume 1, Disc 1, cartoon #4 (restored with DVNR) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc 3 through What's Up Doc ? A Salute to Bugs Bunny * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 2, through Bugs Bunny Superstar (Same print as Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 2: Running Amuck) * DVD - The Essential Bugs Bunny, Disc 1 * DVD - Bugs Bunny: Superstar (restored with DVNR) * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 1 (restored without DVNR) Notes * This is the first appearance of Gossamer. * The opening music is reused from "The Hare-Brained Hypnotist". * This is the first cartoon to reuse the red background blue Color Rings (first used in "Meatless Flyday" in 1944). But the first ring is red, unlike the 1944 rings. * First cartoon to have the MERRIE MELODIES in "That's all Folks" to have MERRIE appear before MELODIES. Cartoons before that had MERRIE MELODIES appearing at the same time. * The title card to the Brandy & Mr. Whiskers episode "Bad Hare Day" is somewhat similar to this cartoon's title card. * The evil scientist, Dr. Lorre, later makes a cameo appearance in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. * This cartoon was used in the documentary, Bugs Bunny: Superstar. References External Links * "Hair-Raising Hare" at SuperCartoons.net * "Hair-Raising Hare" at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Gossamer Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1946 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Bugs Bunny: Superstar Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Bugs Bunny Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons with layouts by Earl Klein Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Earl Klein Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package